


Til we're grey and old

by simplistic_raven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplistic_raven/pseuds/simplistic_raven
Summary: She smirked at the tell-tale silver strands that were sprouting out around his ears, more visible each day as time went on.She found herself stretching her hand out to playfully ruffle them before smoothing them back into place, startling him lightly.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Til we're grey and old

_**She admired him from her corner of the couch; his face half illuminated by the glow from the television as Emma basked in his beauty.  
** _ _**He wasn’t aware of her staring, far too absorbed in the action playing out across the screen.  
** _ _**She smirked at the tell-tale silver strands that were sprouting out around his ears, more visible each day as time went on.  
** _ _**She found herself stretching her hand out to playfully ruffle them before smoothing them back into place, startling him lightly.** _

_**“What’s wrong, love?” He asked as he turned to her.** _

_**“Nothing.” she replied with a teasing tone, “just admiring the grey that you’ve grown.”** _

_**“Aye.” He grinned, filling her with warmth as she saw the joy spread across his face.** _

_**Curiosity got the better of her.** _

_**“It doesn’t bother you?”** _

_**He gave her a perplexed look.** _

_**“Grey hair? Why would it?”** _

_**Emma shrugged “Most people freak out at the sign of getting old.”** _

_**“Ah, but i’m not most people.” he winked with a gleam in his eye, taking her hand in his and kissing it, “We get old, Emma, but i’m fortunate enough to grow old with you. Why would I be upset by that? I’m the luckiest man alive.”** _

_**Warmth filled her and love swelled within her chest at his words. She felt a prickle of tears at the corner of her eyes and she scooted closer, burying herself into his side.  
** _ _**Killian chuckled as he accepted her, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her to him as they got comfortable.** _


End file.
